1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a lens processing apparatus and a method for lens processing to grind an optical member.
2. Related Art
In a lens manufacturing process, after an optical surface of a lens is formed and polished, centering and edging processing is performed in which an outer periphery of the lens is ground and finished in a predetermined size such that an optical axis of the lens coincides with a central axis of an outer diameter of the lens. After the centering and edging processing, chamfering and end face processing are performed as necessary. Furthermore, depending on an apparatus in which the lens is incorporated, so-called D-cut processing in which a part of the outer periphery of the lens is finished in a planar shape may be performed.
There has been known a technique for performing a plurality of processing steps by the same apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-125453 discloses a technique for successively performing the centering and edging processing and the D-cut processing by a centering and edging apparatus of a bell-clamp type in which a lens is sandwiched by a pair of lens holders arranged to face each other and by controlling a relationship between a rotation angle of a workpiece axis and a position of a grindstone. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-219183 discloses a lens centering and edging processing apparatus including a lens holding axis attached with a lens fixture that holds the lens, a first grinding wheel spindle rotatable around an axis parallel to a rotation axis of the lens holding axis, and a second grinding wheel spindle rotatable around an axis orthogonal to the rotation axis of the lens holding axis. The centering and edging processing is performed by a grindstone attached to the first grinding wheel spindle, and the end face processing is performed by a grindstone attached to the second grinding wheel spindle.